


Sweet Apollo

by EmilyWolf (PrincessQueenLillipop)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessQueenLillipop/pseuds/EmilyWolf
Relationships: Apollo & Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Daphne (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Apollo

Sweet Apollo  
They call you cruel and callus,  
They speak of your love as a twisted  
Hungry thing  
Burning all in its way.

(But was it not Cupid's arrows,  
That struck both your heart and hers,  
Making you chase and her spurn.  
And afterward,  
Oh, how you mourned,  
Making her sacred and untouchable)

They say the sun burns,  
With your scorn for all  
The weak and tiny mortals below,  
Viciously delighting in your immortality.

(But when the jealous Wind,  
Turned the discus back  
And Hyacinthus fell,  
When you cradled his head and made flowers of his blood,  
I wonder if you called out to death  
To take you as well.  
But gods are golden ichor  
And cannot go to Hades' Realm)


End file.
